Vent de changement
by Yesterday Hydrogen
Summary: Il ne faut pas réveiller le chat qui dort...et Sirius va l'apprendre a ses dépends! En effet, il n'est pas conseillé de réveiller une déesse pendant son hibernation... Surtout quand celle-ci connait les jumeaux weasley...


Salut, ici Ryukaem(_qui d'autre, patates, c'est toi l'auteure) _ceci est ma première fiction a avoir finie sur papier, mais en fait, c'est la seconde, et donc il y a un prologue, mais j'ai le flemme de l'écrire, vu que ca commence assez dramatiquement...et que je suis atteinte du syndrome bien connu de la page blanche...donc je vais en faire un résumé, histoire que vous compreniez bien l'histoire.

Dans le tome 5, Sirius Black traverse un voile, et on dit a Harry qu'il n'est plus de ce monde... En effet, Sirius n'est plus en ce monde, mais pas de la manière qu'on s'imagine! Sirius a atterri en plein désert d'Or, et est en pleine réflexion sur son état et sa position actuels(vivant, mort, hallucinations?), quand des pas cris retentissent au loin. Ces cris appartiennent aux membres d'une patrouille Orienne, plus précisément a Arcal, reine d'Or, la cité des voyageurs, entièrement occupée par des métissages tous plus étrange les uns que les autres: un conseillé moitié corbeau, moitié ver de terre, une déesse mis tigre, mis sorcière etc.

Cette si gentille Arcal va le recueillir chez elle et l'enfer de Patmol ne fait que commencer, car elle apprend a notre toutou favoris qu'il ne peut quitter la ville, sous peine d'être désintégré dans l'atmosphère... à moins d'être accompagné de la déesse(Arcal)dans tout ses déplacements...et franchement, pour tout dire, ca ne lui tente pas, à Arcal, de se coltiner Sirius, donc il est confinué a résidence, et pour passer le temps, il va jouer les marieurs...

(Au moment ou se déroule cette histoire, Sirius, désespérant de voir Harry détruire sa vie en faisant le deuil de son parrain(qui n'est pas tout a fait mort, juste a moitié) décide de réunir Harry et son âme soeur...)

- Les recherches pour trouver l'âme sœur de votre neveu ont aboutis

- Les recherches pour trouver l'âme sœur de votre filleul on aboutie. Il s'agit d'une personne répondant au sobriquet étrange de _Draco Malfoy. _Nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde.'' Annonca l'intendant, droit et sans la moindre expression.

- Quoi?!

S'étouffant avec le morceau de viande qu'il était occupé a tenter de mastiquer, Sirius du prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle, ce après quoi il jeta a l'intendant un regard des plus traumatisé. Le même qu'il aurait affiché si on lui avait appris que Voldemort avait un fétiche pour les tailleurs rose…

c'est pas vrai?!s'écria t'il de plus belle, en se levant de son séant et se précipita vers les cartiers de la reine, fermement décidé a tout faire en son pouvoir(et celui de la reine) pour éviter que harry n'ai a devenir gay, quitte a expédier ce fendant de Malfoy au neuvième sous sol des abysses infernaux.

Attendez!!Sa majestée est en période de sommeil!!

Après avoir erré dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers de tout angles et degré et traverser a pied la moitié du palais(ce qui fait, en mesure humaine, pas loin de 5 km de marche, a vol d'oiseau), il arriva finalement devant les cartiers d'Arcal, reine d'Or, fille du dieu terrestre, commandante du désert , et on va finir là avec les titres, sinon on va en avoir pour l'année.

En sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête, il faisait bien piètre figure, a un tel point que les gardes lui interdire le passage, alors qu'il avait toujours pu entrer. Les gardes en question, des colosses de plus de deux mètres, et absolument pas humains, avaient le don de se faire rappeler des rendez-vous urgents aux plaignants trop bruyants… Pas le moins du monde impressionné par ses deux là, qu'il savait très doux avec les enfants(et de leur point de vue, tout ce qui est plus petit qu'eux est un enfant) fini par les supplier de le laisser passé, prétextant une affaire de premier ordre, ce qui était le cas, pour une fois.

Cédant à ses minauderies, les géants le laissèrent passer, et lui ouvrirent même la porte, qui donnait sur un salon rayonnant de lumière lunaire. Il fit quelques pas, et entendis la bruit de la porte qu'on refermait derrière lui. Il remarqua le froid glacial qui régnait en ces lieu, lui rappelant sa première et seule nuit dans le désert d'Or. Cette nuit là, il avait bien manqué finir sa courte vie transformé en popsicle, surgelé par le froid infernal qui prenait place dès la disparition du soleil, un froid qu'on aurait cru venir tout droit de l'enfer de glace de Loki…

Un bruit sourd le rappela a la réalité, si on peut appeler ca la réalité…Vivre dans une cité volante, conduite par une reine guerrière immortelle et son ombre vampirique, ou le temps et l'espace ne suivait pas les lois de la physique…

Jetant un regard au alentour, il remarqua que la porte de la chambre était close, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu refermée, même quand il déboulait a l'improviste comme maintenant. Le bruit entendu plus tôt provenait de derrière la porte, comme un grondement de bête fauve… Il s'approcha de la porte, mis sa main sur la poignée et ouvris la porte de l'antre de la bête…

Contrairement a ses doutes, il n'y eu aucune vague de malédiction, ni de fauves affamés, rien. Juste un frémissement dans l'air, signe que quelque chose vivait a l'intérieur…

''Sot que tu est, Black! C'est la chambre d'Arcal, a quoi tu t'attendait, a un fantôme?''

À pas feutré, il approcha du lit, qui occupait la centre de la petite pièce, et jeta un œil sur ce qui y dormait. Dans le noir ambiant, il ne pouvait voir grand chose,et le mouvement brusque de la silhouette endormie (accompagné de l'ambiance de ville fantôme qui régnait en ces lieux…) lui tira un hurlement de fin du monde.

Tout le palais avec du entendre ce cri, mais de cela il se foutait éperdument, car pour l'instant son esprit était occupé par un autre sujet : la réaction d'Arcal après avoir été réveillée en pleine nuit, par un hurlement sortant de la gorge du pauvre (et lent) humain qu'il était. Guettant les signes de conscience de l'ombre mouvante, il fit un bon en arrière quand celle-ci se releva d'un coup, et lui planta son regard inhumain, luisant dans la pénombre, directement dans ses yeux. S'attendant a un chatiment des plus exemplaires, ou même a l'expulsion(en enfer), il n'osa faire un seul mouvement, de peur d'accélérer encore plus sa mort-qui-n'est-plus-si-imprévisible-que-ca…

Fixant en tremblant la tête toute ébouriffée et les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux, il se dit qu'il devait avoir une très bonne raison d'avoir réveillée la bête la dangereuse de cette foutu ville; mais pour l'or, sa première préoccupation était de survivre a sa punition. Il en était sur ces pensées obscures quand, a sa grande surprise(et celle de Lac'ra), Arcal l'empoigna et l'attira sous la couverture, se servant de l'héritier Black comme nounours!

Normalement, Sirius se serait défait de cette étreinte(qui donnaît l'air de détournement de mineur, Sirius en l'occurrence); normalement…oui, mais normalement, la personne qui vous empoigne n'est pas une Orienne, à la poigne capable de réduire en poussière le squelette(encore dans le corps) d'un cobra préhistorique! Normalement, la fille est plus faible que le gars, et non l'inverse!! Et donc, Sirius fut donc condamné a supporter une nuit dans un étau vivant…

Le lendemain, quand Arcal se réveilla d'elle-même, Sirius ressemblais a un cadavre, comme s'il n'avait pas de sang dans son corps… La première réaction d'Arcal quand elle découvris que son ours n'en était pas vraiment un fut un simple : ''Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que tu fout là, patmol? Pour une fois que tu te réveille avant moi!''. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que sirius avait passé a un poil d'y laisser sa peau, ni même qu'elle s'en était servit en guise de coussin… Vraiment, on a déjà vu mieux comme dieux, non? Ce n'est pas elle qui a créer le monde, et franchement, c'est bien comme ca.

-euh…ben…Je suis venu cette nuit, et…euh…tu est sure que ca va?? T'as l'air pale…

-À qui la faute?

-euh…J'aurais un service a te demander…vraiment rien du tout…très simple…

-Accouche, cabot! J'ai un déjeuner qui m'attend!

-…ben...Tu connais Harry, non?

-Forcément, ca fait trois mois que tu me parles juste de lui, et de son père…Donc, je crois que je connais.

-…Tu pourrais m'aider à l'empêcher d'approcher un type? Je veux pas qu'il ai a devenir gay!! Surtout avec CE type…

-…je vais voir ce que je peux faire…, hésita t'elle sur un ton de conspiratrice qui lui allait a merveille, un peut trop même…

Ce petit air ne lui disant rien qui vaille, Sirius préféra partir sans demander son reste, et décida prudemment de sauter le déjeuner ce matin, sachant parfaitement que personne dans cette ville(ni dans le monde, d'ailleurs) ne pouvait le protéger de cette folle surhumaine quand elle faisait une overdose de sucre.

De son côté, Arcal songea a téléphoner a de vieille connaissance, histoire de venger son manque de sommeil, et, accessoirement, de pourrir la vie de ce cher Black, dit Sirius, ou Patmol (ben quoi, c'est vrai que ses pattes sont douces! Il mérite son surnom!). Un sourire transpirant la ruse et le sadisme planifiés avec joie( et une paire de jumeaux propriétaire d'un magasin plus qu'intéressant…)

'' Il va payer pour mes deux minutes des sommeil!!niak, niak, niak…

De son côté, Sirius eu un frisson d'horreur qui lui laissait présager un plan machiavélique et très douteux pour la santé de cette planète, qui s'apprêtait a en faire les frais…

Poudlard, dortoirs des gryffondors, après un soir de beuverie.

Harry, tout juste sortis des brumes sommeil, se demandait très sérieusement si il avait été écraser par un rouleau compresseur la veille, car le mal de tête qui l'affectait en ce moment lui soufflait que oui.

''Plus jamais de whisky pur feu passé minuit'' était la pensée générale que son cerveau torturé parvenait a formuler sans trop de mal(…), ce qu'il se disait a chaque fois que Seamus et Dean grappillaient les cuisines du château , et la réserve personnelle de Snape.

Poussant un grognement tout ce qu'il y a de plus sauvage, il se leva(enfin…Tenta), et parti faire la cour a la moquette. Se relevant(toujours de manière la moins class possible), il boita en direction de la salle de bain, en confondant fréquemment les lit pour des murs, et les murs pour des portes…

(pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune)

-Aie…mione….tu pourrais me passer le sortilège contre les gueules de bois?

-Non, les soulons n'ont qu'à se taire et a creuver en silence. Regardez l'exemple que vous donner aux premières années!: Les héros de la guerre succombent a une surdose de whisky pur feu, nous les regretterons à jamais…

Accompagnant sa déclaration d'un mouvement de recul, elle partie dans l'autre coin, histoire de houspiller Blaise, qui même s'il n'était pas plus gryffondor que Ginny blonde, avait tout de même participer activement a la ''fête'', en vidant le quart des réserves de whisky… Le reste ayant déjà été absorbé par Ron (1/4) et Harry (1/2).

Le dit Harry, pour l'instant occuper a différencier la pomme de douche du lavabo, ne songeait pas un instant qu'il n'aurait jamais du boire quelque chose refilé par les jumeaux Weasley, qui d'ailleurs ne venait plus a l'école, et donc n'avaient rien a faire là…

Quand il eut fini de débattre avec les serviettes, il enfila un pantalon et attrapa ses lunettes, avant de se diriger vers la salle commune, torse nu… Il descendit l'escalier, et partit en quête d'Hermione, ou plutôt de son sortilège anti-gueule de bois carabinée.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la salle, le bruit(presque entièrement constitué de aie, j'ai mal, mione s'il te plait, passe moi la glace) stoppa entièrement. Tout les yeux de l'assistance se fixèrent sur lui, et d'un pas troublé, il demanda discrètement a Hermione

'mione, pourquoi tout le monde me fixe? J'ai encore fait une connerie dont je me souviens absolument pas?

Ha…Harry??c'est toi??

Euh…ben oui? Qui voudrait tu que je sois, Malfoy?

…Harry…

Quoi?

Hermione sorti un miroir de sa poche, et le tendit a Harry

? J'ai quelque chose dans la figure?

…prépare toi…

Elle ouvrit le miroir, et lui présenta

-hein…?mais…AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!

Quelque part dans les cachots, Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut, avec la mauvaise impression que _quelque chose _venait de se produire, et que ca avec un rapport quelconque avec ce cher, et insupportablement Gryffondorien, Harry Potter.

_**Retour de la salle commune des Gryffondors**_

-Allez, Harry, ca va aller, c'es n'est pas SI grave…

-Pas si grave?? Non mais, tu m'as vu?? Tu m'as bien regardé??

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. De rage, Harry secoua sa longue chevelure, et se redressa d'un bond, pour pointer d'un air de condamné a mort sa poitrine, qui était présentement orné de deux belles bosses bien rondes… Eh oui, comme vous avez dû devinez, notre cher Harry était maintenant une chère. Et elle n'appréciais pas le moins du monde. Celui ou celle qui avait fait ca allais payer, si jamais Harry venait a connaître son identité!! Tout a ses ruminations et pensées sombres(elle songeait très sérieusement a allez se jeter de la tour d'astronomie), elle se laissa entrainer par Hermione(qui avait fourni les vêtements, avec une joie dissimulée à grand peine) jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, dans le but de questionner un certain portrait sur les origines possibles de cette transformation plus qu'inquiétante(pour Harry) mais très divertissante pour les quelques convives qui avaient assistés à la descente seins a l'air de Harry…

Parvenu devant la statue, ils se rendirent soudainement compte qu'aucun des leur ne connaissais le mot de passe mis en place par la nouvelle directrice, et qu'ils étaient donc, pour ainsi dire, condamnés a poireauter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un passe et leur révèle le mot. Et il ne paraissait pas avoir âme qui vive en ce _magnifique(_sentez le sarcasme, il pleuvait des cordes depuis trois jours) 30 octobre, ca peut vouloir dire très longue attente, avec forte possibilité d'y rester avant que n'importe qui daigne venir se perdre par ici.

Poussant un profond soupir en chœur, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Blaise s'effondrèrent sur le sol, et se préparèrent a mariner dans leur jus jusqu'à ce que la directrice revienne de son congrès à Miami …

Trois petites heures plus tard, Draco était passablement occupé a faire perdre des point a tout ce qui passe et qui n'est pas vert. Ses pas le menèrent a la recherche de vic…élèves égarés dans le couloirs où Hermione, Ginny et Ron s'apprêtaient à rendre l'âme, tandis que Blaise et Harry, eux, songeait très sérieusement a faire sauter la porte, quitte a supporter la retenue. Draco s'apprêtait a tourner le coin, ayant entendu du bruit, mais une voix le reteint, et il se cacha a l'angle du couloir

-J'en ai ma claque!! Tant pis pour sa porte, j'entre!! Ne proteste pas Hermione, je le fait quand même!! S'écria Blaise, d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il avait disjoncté, mais qui n'était pas nécessaire, vu qu'il trainait avec des gryffondor depuis trop longtemps déjà…

Sur sa lancée, Blaise ne remarqua pas que Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'arrêter, et même qu'elle leva la main en signe d'encouragement.

'' Granger qui donne libre cours pour enfreindre les règles? Cette sang de bourbe a perdu le peu de dignité qu'elle possédait, ou quoi?'' Malfoy stoppa ses pensées a ce moment, et alla arrêter Blaise avant qu'il ne fasse réellement exploser la gargouille(ben oui, Draco Malfoy ne tient pas a ce qu'elle soit détruite, et surtout il tient à savoir ce qui pouvait bien pousser des Gryffondors a vouloirs entrer par effraction dans le bureau de la directrice.)

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver que déjà la pauvre gargouille terminait sa courte existence, mais pas de la main de Blaise. Une fille (très mignonne, ne pu s'empêcher de noter Draco) s'était levée, et avais pulvérisé la statue d'un seul sort, et par là même répandant un nuage de poussière dans tout le couloir.

-Eh!! Mais qu'avez-vous fait? protesta Malfoy, en s'avancant a la hauteur des silhouettes floues qui entrapercevaient dans la poussière opaque qui occupait l'espace environnant, Granger et Weasley, vous allez le payer! Toi aussi Blaise! On répare cette statue, et on monte vite fait dans le bureau!!

Dans le nuage, une voix familière prononca son nom, d'une manière qui ne lui était pas inconnue…

-Me, y manquait plus que Malfoy, et voilà la pire journée que j'ai jamais vécu! Faut vraiment qu'il débarque toujours au mauvais moment, hein??

D'un ton rageur, la même voix lui annonça que son propriétaire était dans l'incapacité de réaliser cette demande, malgré tout son bon vouloir.


End file.
